


Loved and Lost (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, implications of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  hiii! Can you do an angsty AU where Queen hears rumors that her husband King!Bucky has a mistress or plans on having one ?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 14





	Loved and Lost (Royalty AU)

The words had your heart racing. James, your James, your Bucky, was having an affair with Lady Dolores “Dot” Williams. You overheard her speaking with her friends at last night’s gala and ever since then, your heart and mind were at war with each other.

For several years now, you and Bucky have been together. Before he was king, he was a young lively prince with whom you were friends with and had eventually fallen in love with. It was a match made in heaven with you two. You completed each other. You were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. You were in love then and still were now…at least that’s what you thought.

It all makes sense now. His late nights, his excuses. He hadn’t touched you intimately for months nor has his kisses been filled with passion like before. You were losing him. Your love, your king, your Bucky didn’t love you anymore. And it broke your heart. 

Duke Steven, Bucky’s best friend, was the first to notice a change in you. You weren’t as attentive nor playful. Your smiles never reached your eyes and you laugh lacked feeling. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what.

“My Queen, may I speak with you privately?” he asked after everyone was dismissed after lunch. You nodded and led him to the gardens, your place of solace. 

“Is there something wrong, Steve?”

“Well, I was gonna ask you that. You seem…different.”

You looked at him with a curious gaze, “Different?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but you just seem so…unhappy.”

You nod, “I am. I…at the gala, I overheard Lady Dolores speaking with her friends and…”, you let out a sob. You covered your mouth, muffling your cries. Steve pulled you into a hug and against his chest, you cried, “She said her and Bucky have been intimate.”

Steve pulls you back to look at you, “What?”

You nod, wiping the tears from your eyes, “She said her and Bucky have been secret rendezvous and it makes sense! He’s been coming to bed late, he seems so out of it when we’re together, he hasn’t touched me for so long. I’ve lost him, Steve! “

Steve shook his head, “I don’t-this-this doesn’t make any sense.”

“Doll?” you tense when you hear Bucky’s voice. You look behind Steve to see that he’s standing there with a confused expression on his face. He sees your distress and immediately rushes up to you, “What is it? What’s wrong?” he takes a hold of your hands, but you pry them out of his grasp.

You cried even more, “Leave me alone, James!”

“I won’t! My wife is upset, why would I-”

“Bucky?” You and Bucky stop and turn to see Dot standing there. The sun is beaming right on her and a glint of silver reaches your eyes.

Your eyes narrow and focus on the piece of jewelry set around her neck. It is-no…it can’t be. Dot runs a finger along it and it confirms your suspicions. It’s the locket. Your locket. The locket that Bucky gave to you the day he confessed his love. The locket that belonged to his mother and grandmother before you. The locket that Bucky claimed that he sent away to get cleaned. 

You shake your head, looking at Bucky with red, watery eyes, “How could you?” You immediately run through the gardens, entering the hedge maze, Bucky’s calls for you falling deaf upon your ears. 

Bucky marched up to Dot, fuming, “Why are you still here?! I told you to leave!” his eyes go to her neck to see the locket that should be around your neck, “And where the hell did you that?!”

She glances at it innocently, “Oh this? Just happened to slip into my possessions.”

Bucky grabbed the necklace, yanking it from her neck, breaking the lock, “You stole it, no doubt! This locket is a family heirloom and belongs to Y/N, my wife, and the Queen!”

Dot scoffs, “Bucky, please, you and I both know Y/N’s not really who you love. She’s not really the one who was made to be Queen. I was.” she says with a smirk.

Bucky’s hands roll up into tight fists, “You listen to me and you listen to me good, Dot, what we had when we were teenagers is done. It was done the moment I found out you cheated on me with Brock Rumlow.”

Dot rolled her eyes, “Brock was a mistake and,” she runs her hands over his shoulders, “it’s you who I’m meant to be with. It’s always you.”

Bucky steps away completely confused and disgusted, “You’re delusional! What we had isn’t and never will be as special and beautiful as what Y/N and I have! Get that into your thick skull, Dolores!” he turns to Steve, who’s surprisingly still there, “Steve, get the guards to escort her off palace grounds. I never want her to step foot here again.”

“Okay, but what’re you gonna do?”

“I gotta find my love,” Bucky mumbles as he drops the locket into his pocket and goes running into the maze.

___________________________________

You don’t even remember where you’ve been or where you’re headed to. Your mind is so clouded by heartbreak and your vision is so blurred, you can’t properly make it out of the maze. Why did you decide to run in there?

Hitting another dead end, you drop to your knees with a heart broken sob. It was over. Whatever you and Bucky had was gone. You curled up into a ball, not caring about getting yourself dirty. You just wanted all of this to be a bad dream. 

In the distance, you can hear the muffled cries of Bucky calling your name, “C’mon, sweetheart! Talk to me! Where are you?!” You cover your ears, wanting to block him out, wanting to block everything out. 

You continued to sob in your curled up state. The pain that you were feeling was something you’ve never experienced before. You hated it.

You didn’t know how long you’ve been crying or how long you’ve been at the same spot, but Bucky found you eventually.

“Jesus Christ, doll.” he scooped you into his arms, “Ssshhh. It’s okay, Y/N. I’m here, sweetheart.”

You shook your head, “Why’re you here?” you looked at him with a pained expression.

His brows furrowed, “Where else would I be?”

“With Dot, obviously,” you said with distaste, “She’s your new love, after all.”

“Y/N, what are you talking about?”

“You gave her the locket. The locket that you said represents your never-ending love.”

He shook his head, “She stole the locket. She must’ve gotten a hold of it while it was coming back from the cleaning. Y/N, doll, what’s this all about? Are you upset with me?”

You looked down into your lap as Bucky continued to hold you, “I heard Dot tell her friends that you and she were having an affair. She was going into detail about your sexual exploits and…is it true?” you look up at him with heartbroken fear in your eyes, “Are you and Dot together again?”

Bucky shook his head, “No, absolutely not.”

“Are you seeing anyone behind my back?”

“No, sweetheart. There’s been no one, but you.”

“Then why are you in bed so late? Why do you keep making up excuses to leave me? Why haven’t we had sex in months?”

Bucky groans, realizing how all of this makes him look bad, “Y/N, I’ve been busy planning something.”

“Planning what?”

“I can’t tell you ‘cause it’s a surprise, but I promise you, that’s why I haven’t been around lately. What I’ve been doing on top of my royal duties has been keeping me busy and completely exhausted. And I’m sorry that they’ve gotten in the way of me showing my love and affection to you.”

You reach up and stroke Bucky’s chin, “So you still love me?”

He softly smiles down at you, “Irrevocably so, doll. I’m sorry I haven’t shown it lately.”

You give out a relieved sigh, “I forgive you and I’m sorry for doubting your love for me.”

“I completely understand where you’re coming from, Y/N. And believe me when I say that Dot is no longer welcome to the palace. She’s been a pain in my side for too long.”

You nuzzle your face into Bucky’s neck, “Good, because you’re mine and mine alone.”

He chuckles, tightening his hold on you, “Forever yours, my love.”

_____________________________

A few weeks later

“Okay, when I say three, you can open your eyes. Got it, doll?”

“Got it. Now hurry up!” you say excitedly.

“Alright! Alright! One…two…three!”

You open your eyes and you gasp at the room around you. It was decorated like a room straight out from a Disney movie. In the middle, sat a crib and you froze.

“Wait a minute.”

Bucky shrugged, giving you a sheepish grin, “I may have read your letter from Doctor Cho.”

You frowned, “I was going to tell you.”

Bucky moved behind you and wrapped his arms around your form, his hands resting on your stomach, “I know, but I wanted to beat you to it.”

“This amazing, Bucky, and I think our little prince or princess will love it.” your hands resting on top of Bucky’s that rested atop the small bump that was the proof of yours and Bucky’s undying love for each other.


End file.
